Through Thick and Thin
by FanFrogBoy
Summary: This is a fan fiction dedicated to Corey Haim. Sam and the Frog Brothers aren't exactly what you call "normal" but is that is bad thing?
1. Weird Is Good!

**Today is the 23rd December, today would've been Corey Haim's 40th birthday.**

**This fan fiction is dedicated to him.**

**RIP Corey Haim.**

**Please review.**

Sam Emerson, to the world he was just another normal person.

He lived with his mum, his brother and his grandfather.

He owned a dog and watched MTV.

He liked to go to the boardwalk and meet his friends.

Nobody would've suspected that he was anything out of the ordinary.

In reality, he's far from it.

His mum dated a head vampire and very nearly became one herself.

His brother used to be a half vampire and still has occasional aggressive moments.

His grandfather, a taxidermist who flirts with his neighbors.

Nanook, the vampire hating Alaskan Malamute.

MTV, he can't actually watch that any more because his grandfather doesn't have a TV but at least he can read the TV guide.

Doe's Sam still seem like a normal person to you? No?

Who said it's bad not to be normal?

In fact, it's good not to be normal!

Normal people are all the same, boring.

Weird people are unique.

Unique is good.

Sam's friend's are definately unique.

Edgar and Alan, the Frog Brothers. Comic book store owners by day and vampire hunters by night.

Most people avoid Edgar and Alan because they're "not normal".

To Sam they're some of the most special people in the world.

Without them, he'd probably looking for somebody to have as his next meal with his bloodsucking brothers.

When he first met the Frog Brothers, why didn't he run away like most "normal" people would?

Why didn't he throw away that comic book they gave to him?

Why didn't he tell them to 'Get lost' when they told him vampires were real?

All good questions, all with good answers.

Sam is not normal.

Sam is unique.

Sam is nice.

Sam is kind.

Sam is good.

Sam is cool.

Sam is open-minded.

Sam is awesome.

As you've established, Sam is many things.

Is Sam bad?

That's a question you'll have to answer for yourself.

What do you think?

Sam keeps secrets from his mother.

Sam swears.

Sam decides to try some of that strange plant his grandfather grows outside the kitchen.

Doe's that mean he's bad?

Of course, it doesn't!

Sam is still not normal.

Sam is still unique.

Sam is still nice.

Sam is still kind.

Sam is still good.

Sam is still cool.

Sam is still open-minded.

Sam is still awesome.

David drinks blood of humans, doe's that make us like him any less? Well it might if you're a vampire hunter or a human.

Edgar and Alan stake vampires, doe's that make us like them any less? Well it might if you're a vampire.

But you get my point.

Don't judge anybody by what they wear, what they say or what they do.

Edgar and Alan have to judge people like that, it's their job to as vampire hunters.

Sam has now joined them too.

Every night, he has to sneak out of his house without his mum knowing so he can sneak out to the comic book shop.

The Frog Brothers eagerly wait for him with their weapons ready.

Ready to hunt, ready to kill.

They're fighters for truth, justice and the American way.

And so is Sam.

Together they are the worlds best monster hunters, protecting everybody from the evil that lurks during the night: flesh eaters, the blood suckers, the monsters that hide under your bed.

##########VvvvV##########VvvvV##########VvvvV##########VvvvV##########VvvvV##########

Edgar heard the front door to the shop open and he walked around the corner to see his best friend dressed in his vampire hunting gear.

'You ready?' he asked Sam.

Sam grinned at him and replied 'I was born ready!'

**Thanks for reading. RIP Corey Haim, December 23rd 1971- March 10th 2010.**


	2. I Was Born Ready!

**This story was originally going to be a one shot but i've decided to carry it on.**

**Big thanks to Pouncestar for submitting a review, we all miss Corey Haim, RIP.**

Alan came around the corner with all of his weapons in a back pack and smiled when he saw Sam at the door.

'Hey, Sam' he said patting his friend on the back.

'Alright Alan?' Sam asked.

'Fine, ready to go kill some vamps?' Alan questioned.

'As I'll ever be' replied Sam.

'You got everything?' asked Edgar.

'Yeah, I got a bottle of holy water from the church and I brought my water gun along with me' said Sam reaching a blue plastic gun out of his bag.

'Good, you're gonna need it' said Edgar.

'Edgar?' said Sam.

'Yeah?' asked Edgar concerned.

'Am I weird?' asked Sam looking down at the floor.

'Yeah but who says thats a bad thing' replied his friend.

'It is a bad thing, we aren't normal, we don't fit in with normal people' said Sam lifting his head up to look Edgar in the eyes.

'Normal is boring' said Alan.

'Yeah, who cares if we're weird, we're unique' said Edgar patting Sam on the back 'And unique is good'.

'Thanks' Sam cheered up a bit.

'Ready?' asked Alan.

Sam stood up straight and swung his bag over his shoulder 'Yup'.

'Lets go kill some vampires!' cheered Edgar as he tied his bandana tighter.

'Get rid of the dirty blood suckers!' yelled Alan puching the air.

Sam laughed and joined in with them.

'Yeah, send the demons back to hell where they belong!' he shouted enthusiatically.

The Frog Brothers and Sam walked out the door of the comic book shop and Edgar locked it behind them.

Sam loaded the water gun with holy water and took his stake out of the bag, he knew it would later be covered in vampire blood.

'So where are they?' asked Sam looking around the empty boardwalk.

'It's midnight, they'll be out hunting' said Edgar.

'But theres nobody around except us' said Sam.

'The vamps'll be around streets looking for people who are walking home home late from the pub or going to a friends house or something' Alan told him.

'It's our job to stop them' said Edgar.

'Ok, where do we begin?' asked Sam.

'Somebody's eager' said Alan.

'We'll check in back alleys and quiet streets, anywhere that could be targeted' said Edgar.

'But what if we do find a vampire, I don't have enough training to kill one by myself' said Sam.

'Don't worry, we'll be right there with you to help' assured Edgar.

'We stay together through thick and thin' said Alan.

'Thanks guys' Sam put his fears to rest knowing he had his friends by his side.

**RIP Corey Haim, you have not been forgotten.**


	3. What Is It?

**Thanks to SammyEmerson15 for the review!**

**All reviews are much appreiciated!**

All three of the boys quietly walked along the boardwalk listening for any supicious sounds.

Suddenly, they heard a crash coming from a back alley nearby and they ran towards the source of the noise.

It was just a cat.

'Lets keep looking guys' said Edgar, beckoning the other two to follow him back.

They carried on looking out for any creatures of the night.

Sam felt a rush of wind on the back of his neck and spun round with his gun raised.

Nothing was there.

He turned back around and saw that his friends were way out in front of him so he ran to catch them up.

Sam let out a relived sigh and checked again to make sure they weren't being followed.

'What's the matter Sam?' asked Edgar, noticing his friends strange actions.

'Nothing, I just...thought something was there' said Sam turning to face Edgar.

The Frog Brothers were fearless, Sam wasn't.

He admired the fact that they were brave.

He knew they would protect him and help him if anything bad were to happen.

Alan patted him on the back, bringing him back from his thoughts.

Sam took one last look behind him and let out a quiet, nervous laugh.

Edgar knew Sam was scared.

Alan knew Sam was scared.

They both wanted to reassure him that nothing bad was going to happen but if they did then they might not be able to keep that promise.

Then they saw a dark figure about a mile away standing on the beach, they could see it was carrying something in it's arms.

'What is it?' asked Sam worriedly, hoping it wasn't a vampire.

'I'm not sure' said Edgar, who was staring at it.

'Lets check it out' Alan held his stake tighter and began to head down the steps to the beach.

'No, it'll see us' Edgar pulled his brother back and spun him round so they came face to face 'We'll sneak along the top'.

They walked along the boardwalk.

Sam's heartbeat was getting faster as they neared the figure.

Sam gasped when he saw what it was.

It was a vampire, he had menacing red eyes and short blonde hair, he was wearing a green shirt under a leather jacket.

What was most shocking was the fact that he had a young wonan in his arms and his fangs were poking into her neck, draining the blood from her veins.

'What do we do now?' asked Sam.

'We have to kill it' said Edgar rubbing some garlic on the tip of his stake.

Sam was afraid that he was going to say that.

He wanted to be at home in bed right now but he knew he had a duty to the people of Santa Carla.

**RIP Corey Haim- You will never be forgotten.**


	4. Without Thinking

**Sorry for the slow update, my laptop kinda crasked and I only just got it fixed.**

**Thanks to Jessalina-Mari for the review, all reviews are appreiciated. :)**

The bloodsucker was draining the girl of her blood.

He had fairly recently been turned and he was making a mess.

The blood stained his green shirt red.

The young woman was called Claire.

She was only 18.

Now she was going to die at the hands of a killer.

she would become just another on of those missing posters that she passed everyday.

Forgotten in the murder capital of the world.

'We've gotta act fast' said Edgar.

'We can't let him see us' Alan looked around for a way onto the beach.

'Anybody got a plan?' asked Sam nervously.

'I do' said Edgar.

'What?' asked Sam.

Edgar didn't answer, he ran down the nearest set of steps onto the beach.

Alan and Sam called after him but he didn't listen.

He bent down and picked up a stone off the sand.

Then he threw it as hard as he could towards the creature.

The stone hit it on the head and it turned from it's meal.

Claire was dropped onto the beach and she scrambled away as fast as she could.

She tried to stand up but fell down due to the loss of blood.

The vampire turned it's head towards Edgar, fangs beared.

Sam and Alan watched in horror as it flew straight for him.

Edgar froze on the spot, petrified.

Without thinking, Sam ran down the steps as fast as he could and leapt in front of Edgar.

Edgar was knocked backwards into the steps and banged his head.

Alan watched in horror, unsure of what to do.

The creature aimed for Sam's neck but he was squirted with holy water.

It let out an ear piercing scream as the liquid burned it's flesh.

Sam was released from the vampires grip and hit the sand.

The bloodsucker turned around to see Edgar standing behind him holding a water gun.

It growled and ran towards him only to be blasted with another dose of holy water.

It was absolutely furious.

Claire was slowly crawling along the sand, barely able to keep her eyes open.

Alan ran down the steps with a stake in his hand and aimed for the creatures heart.

The night crawler grabbed his hand and bent it backwards, forcing him to drop the stake.

It took the weapons bag from him and threw it accross the beach.

Claire was hit with the weapons and was knocked to the floor.

Alan fell back next to Sam.

This thing was gonna be tougher to beat than they originally thought it would be.

**R.I.P.- Corey Haim**


	5. The Weapon Glistened In The Moonlight

**Sorry to keep you guys waiting, heres the new chapter!**

Alan rubbed his sore wrist.

Sam ran to check on Claire.

She was still ok, well if you consider still alive ok, then she was ok.

Edgar felt dizzy, as if he was about to fall over onto the sand.

The vampire stood without a scratch on him.

Alan found a stick near him in the sand and picked it up with his good hand.

He scuffled to the wall and rubbed the stick against the rock in attempt to make it sharper.

It didn't work.

He sighed angrily and tossed it on the sand.

Edgar and Alan both caught each others eyes for a second.

They quickly made up a silent plan.

It could just work.

Sam pushed the heavy weapons bag off Claires body.

She let out a moan.

Sam shook her to try and wake her up.

"Wake up!" he whispered in her ear "Get up! Don't die!".

No response.

The vampire stood licking the blood out of his claws.

It loved the metalic taste of the red liquid.

Edgar and Alan stood up, catching the vampires attention.

It watched them with interest, wondering what they would do next.

The brothers remained still.

The creature waited for their next move.

Sam tried again to wake up Claire.

Still nothing.

He gave up with that and checked the bite on her neck.

There was venom around the puncture marks.

If he didn't do anything soon she would become a creature of the night.

Sam didn't know this girl at all but he still wanted to save her.

He went over to the weapons bag and opened small pocket in the side.

He found out a clear glass bottle filled with holy water.

Sam pulled the cork out the top and let a drop fall into Claire's wound.

Her eyes opened and she sat up, screaming.

She grabbed her neck in pain.

Alan slowly bent down and picked up a sharp rock off the sand.

He brought it to his wrist and made a cut.

The blood started dripping from the wound.

It caught the vampire's attention.

The scent filled the creatures nostrils.

Alan wiped the blood along the wall leaving a red trail.

The vampire suddenly flew at the wall and began licking the blood off the bricks.

Alan froze on the spot and Edgar raced accross the sand.

He stopped next to Sam and Claire and went into the open weapons bag.

He pulled out a dagger.

The weapon glistened in the moonlight.

**RIP Corey Haim**


End file.
